Si te felicem facit
by Nuneori
Summary: Lamentablemente para él, Taichi carece del gen de la madurez, su hermano es un adicto a los consejos románticos, Sora lo abofetea sin razón alguna, y Mimi Tachikawa es estúpidamente despistada./Retos a la Carta, LJ.
1. Caridad

Acabo dever mi puntaje PSU y ando más desorientada que nunca(?), pero eso no me impide venir y subir un Drabble o bien, un conjunto de éstos para relajarme y por fin disfrutar como se debe de mis vacaciones : D

Muchas gracias a mi Beta** Ema Skye**, que de verdad me ayudó porque con mi problema de inseguridad era necesario ser repasado.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon NO me pertenece.

**Nota: **Conjunto de Drabbles para la Comunidad de Livejournal **Retos a la Carta (Tabla Virtudes). 731 palabras.**

**"Si te felicem facit" **: significa "Si te hace feliz". Busqué hasta por debajo de la tierra(?) para saber con exactitud la frase en Latín. Si está mal, por fa, díganme.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Uno:** «Cárites» | Caridad.

Agachó la vista indeciso. Apretó con fuerzas el ramo de flores que traía consigo.

Mierda.

Había sido una muy mala idea seguir los consejos de su hermano menor. Porque él era adicto a las novelas románticas o los drama románticos que veía con su madre desde pequeño.

¿A quién más sino a TK se le hubiese ocurrido llevarle un ramo de flores?

Al menos, no a él que tenía la fibra insensible a causa de vivir con su padre y prácticamente en soledad debido al trabajo de su progenitor. Ni siquiera entendía el porqué se había dejado convencer —de mala gana— por su hermano para llevar ese ramo de flores.

Las mujeres que pasaban alrededor de él lo miraban con ternura. Muchas emitían palabras como '¡Mira qué tierno, con un ramo de flores!' '¡Quiero un novio como él, guapo, sexy y además romántico!'.

No. Él no era romántico. Ni meloso. Ni muchos menos tierno.

Subió la mirada, observando el local del frente. Podía visualizarla sin problema alguno. Allí estaba ella, bebiendo un jugo de Naranja. Sonreía, como siempre. Podía estar atrasado dos horas y ella seguía ahí, sonriendo y esperándolo.

Tomó aire y siguió el curso de su camino.

—¡Yamato! —lo llamó apenas se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

—Hey —le contestó él a modo de saludo. Sus brazos torcidos hacia atrás, escondían el ramo de flores que llevaba. Quería botarlo, mas su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Mimi miró con ingenuidad.

—¿Qué traes allí? —le preguntó.

—N-nada —le contestó nervioso. A buena hora sus emociones lo traicionaban.

Tachikawa se paró repentinamente y en una acción rápida, se acercó a él y observó el ramo.

—¡Qué lindas! —expresó al momento de verlas. En un arrebato, le quitó de las manos el precioso ramo de flores, oliéndolas, mirándolas, gustándolas. —¿Para quién es?

Era estúpida. Muy estúpida.

Él omitió palabra alguna. Ni loco iba a decir que eran para _ella_.

—¿Me las has traído a mí? —sus finos labios curvaron una sonrisa hermosa —¡Muchas gracias!

La noche se hizo presente en el lugar. El frió caló en cada una de las personas presentes en el local, por lo tanto, comenzaron a desalojarlo. Mimi llevaba con una estúpida sonrisa marcada en el rostro, el famoso ramo de flores, lo abrazaba con mucho entusiasmo.

Entonces, ella se detuvo en seco a mitad del camino. El rubio giró para ver qué estaba haciendo.

La chica miraba con tristeza a la mendiga de la calle. Sentada en un rincón del sucio lugar, abrigándose con papeles y unos cuantos abrigos viejos y destrozados, tratando de calentar su delgado cuerpo.

Ishida caminó lentamente hacia ella, temiendo por la seguridad de la chica. Mimi se agachó cuidadosamente y apoyó sus rodillas en el frío cemento.

—Hey, Mimi… —la llamó tocándole el hombro.

—Usted debe estar pasando mucho frío, tal vez, no le pueda prestar ropa o pasarle dinero, pero —hizo una pausa, apretando consigo el ramo en sus brazos. Extendió las flores hacia ella, dejándolas en sus frías manos y le sonrió dulcemente —Espero que esto le ayude a alegrarse un poco, son muy bellas, ¿no? Por favor, bríndeles mucho amor a las pequeñas rosas, mire que me la regaló una persona muy especial.

La anciana le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, una lágrima amenazó con caer por sus blancas mejillas. Apretó con fuerzas el ramo en sus manos. Yamato apretó con delicadez el hombro de la chica, ésta posó su mano en la de él, levantándose de a poco.

—_Cárites*_ —pronunció apenas la mendiga.

_Porque por eso ella, lo enamoró. _

_

* * *

_

(*): Cárites: En la mitología griega, las **Cárites** (Graties) eran las diosas del encanto, la belleza, la naturaleza, la creatividad humana y la fertilidad.

Podía utilizar _Graties_ en Latín, que significa Gracias (Cárites, que lo asemejan con Caridad). Si alguna información que di está mala, por favor díganme que soy humana y suelo equivocarme xD.


	2. Paciencia

Vaya, que ahora sí me siento como una Universitaria. Sí, la U me consume la vida social y mi no-vida(?). Que casi no me dá tiempo para escribir. Pero bueno, dije que NO dejaría nada a medias y no lo haré. Aviso que el capítulo es cortísimo, puede que caiga en el OoC, y es más, encuentro que la justifación que le dí no es tan buena. Lo siento.

Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews, me encantaron, TODOS (L). No saben cuánto se los agradezco. Me levantan el ánimo para seguir escribiendo. :3

**Disclaimer: **Digimon, simplemente, **NO** es de mi propiedad. Sino estaría haciendo miles de tonterías, como a Matt y a Tai alcoholizados.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos:** «Paciencia»

Pasó su mano derecha por el cabello castaño. Tras unos segundos, dejó caer la misma mano sobre su rodilla. Movió los dedos lentamente, delineando desde ella, hasta la parte superior de la pierna, para luego, volver a bajar hasta su rodilla. Miró por el ventanal; la ciudad se veía hermosa desde tan alto, con todas esas luces destellantes. Recorrió con la vista las paredes color pastel, buscando, tal vez, algo mucho más interesante que la ciudad. Como un bicho bailando rumba. Rió ante el pensamiento. Volvió la mirada hacia el rubio... Y llevaba así más o menos quince minutos. Quince largos minutos desde que Yamato estaba tratando de abrir una botella de champaña. Y ahí seguía él, gritándole a la botella.

—¡Maldición, ábrete!

Mimi, mirándolo absorta, soltó una risilla. No era como si la botella le fuese a contestar: sí, amo. O algo por el estilo. Se veía gracioso hablándole a un objeto. Y a ella no le quedaba de otra que reír, aunque llevase así más de quince minutos.

—¡Eres una maldita! Ya verás, iré por una navaja y te sacaré, corcho del demonio —Matt dejó la botella sobre la mesa y partió a paso rápido hacia la cocina.

Tachikawa suspiró. Tampoco es que le gustase estar así. Llevaba allí, en el departamento del chico, más o menos una hora. La cena había sido exquisita, sin duda alguna, la conversación había sido amena y bastante agradable. Hasta que él, agarró la botella de champaña. La atención que, antes, era de ella; ahora era de una botella verde.

¡Qué irónico! Que el chico, que prácticamente era su pareja, te deje de lado por luchar contra un objeto. Pero por muy irónico y casi pesado verlo pelear con la famosa botella; a ella no le importaba. Sabía perfectamente que Matt era un chico que no se dejaba perder por nadie ni nada. Y seguía ahí, sentada, mirando toda la escena nuevamente.

El rubio regresó con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirando con desafío la botella frente a él. Posó una mano en la boca de la botella, y con la otra, intentó sacar el famoso corcho con la navaja. ¡Basta! Ella hablaría.

—Matt, deberías primero sacudirla y…

—¡No, Mimi! No me ganará esta cosa, no lo hará —le interrumpió. Posicionó la navaja de diferentes maneras, pero ninguna dio el resultado. La botella seguía ahí. Con su pecho inflado, llena de champaña y como desafiándole con el brillo que despegaba gracias a la luz del departamento. Matt comenzaba a hacer toda una analogía con la botella. Ya no era simplemente abrirla y servirla; era ganarle la batalla.

Mimi suspiró. Miró el reloj cansada. Veinte minutos.

—Mira, toma la botella, agítala y luego el corcho saldrá por inercia. Es algo tan simple, Matt, te haces un lío —caminó hacia él con la clara intención de abrir la botella ella misma. Estaba hastiada de esperar tanto por una simple bebida.

—Mimi, yo puedo hacerlo, ya verás que la abriré en menos de dos segundos —abrazó la botella.

—¡Llevas veinte minutos tratando de abrirla! Deja hacerlo yo —le contestó. Estiró sus manos hacia él para que le otorgara la endemoniada botella.

—¡Te dije que yo puedo hacerlo! —resistió él. Mimi suspiró, refunfuñó y cruzó los brazos a nivel de su pecho.

—Adelante, súper hombre —rió pícaramente—Veamos si puedes abrirla en menos de veinticuatro horas. —levantó una ceja, ahogando una risilla. Era divertido verlo de esa manera. Sonrojado. Y no por la pena de no poder abrirla, sino por la rabia que sentía al no poder ganarle a un simple objeto.

Ella estaba tranquila, se sentaría a observarlo, con toda la paciencia del mundo. Aún así él, se demorase más de cuatro horas; ella lo esperaría. No había cosa más cómica y dulce, que ver a Matt experimentar tantas emociones con una cosa tan simple. Porque la simpleza era su presencia, y ella, amaba aquella presencia.

* * *

Y, bueno, acepto críticas constructivas, Tikeis (TK) envueltos en chocolates, no sé, no sé. ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Pureza

¡Ea! Ando con la inspiración a tope. Me he demorado, ehms, cinco o seis días en actualizar, eso ya es un logro para mí xD! Planeo terminar de manera rápida la Tabla, me encanta escribirla así que espero que logre el objetivo (: Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, cuando agregan la historia a favoritos o cuando la ponen en alerta. ¡Son un encanto! Gracias, gracias.

Ésto no es un Drabble, es un escrito de 1.210 palabras, es decir, un Short Fic o Story. Ya, un one shot o como sea. La cosa es que no es tan corto xD.

**Notas:** Shots, Drabbles, para comunidad Retos a la Carta de Livejournal. Tabla Virtudes. **_Reto:_** Pureza.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon **NO** me pertenece. Ni en mis mejores sueños, ni en sus peores pesadillas (y digo pesadillas, porque sino, estarían viendo un Digimon totalmente distinto: todos bailando Michael Jackson, los Backstreet boys o Madonna). Ah, y Barney y sus amigos tampoco me pertenecen(?).

**Aclaraciones:** Lo que está en cursiva, es el pasado. Igual entenderán en el contexto.

* * *

**Pureza**

Matt arqueó una ceja ante el comentario de Taichi. Simplemente no lo podía creer, ¿de verdad le estaba preguntando eso? ¿Qué había pasado con su inocente amigo?

—¿Qué clase de perversiones te hace Sora? —preguntó. Desde hace días que Tai estaba comportándose extraño. Sonreía todo el santo día y no es que no fuese normal, pero era demasiada su alegría. Hasta que por fin le contó lo sucedido: había perdido la virginidad con Sora.

—Vamos Matt, no seas así, sólo que cuando empiezas no puedes parar —río. Al rubio le faltó espacio para poder abrir los ojos de la manera en que lo había hecho. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo es que su amigo no le daba la mínima vergüenza, pudor, pena, hablar de aquello. Con tal soltura. —Contéstame Matt —prosiguió el moreno —¿Ya lo has hecho con Mimi?

~o~

_¿Ya lo has hecho con Mimi?_

_¿Ya lo has hecho con Mimi? _

Ahí estaba él, esperando a la chica sentado en la banca del parque central de la ciudad. Llevaban más de cuatro meses saliendo, tenían una bonita relación, no algo demasiado meloso pero tampoco algo demasiado frío. Habían aprendido del uno y del otro, y la relación marchaba viento en popa así. Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba Mimi Tachikawa.

Pero la pregunta de Tai lo dejó perplejo. Taichi y Sora tenían también una relación muy fuerte, los dos se amaban y se les notaba a leguas. No tenía nada de malo que se entregaran en cuerpo y alma los dos. La sorpresa no llegó cuando Tai le confesó que había hecho su mujer a Sora, si no la sorpresa le vino cuando le preguntó: ¿Y tú con Mimi?

¿Por qué entre ellos dos no se daba el mínimo roce? Más que besos, abrazos tiernos, besitos en la mano, etc. ¿Por qué él no podía entregarse a Mimi como Tai a Sora? ¡Él la amaba! Estaba seguro. ¿Y entonces, qué era lo que se lo impedía?

—_Mira, un consejo, querido amigo. No temas en tocarla, le gustará, te lo aseguro __—__tras eso, Taichi murió de la risa. Sus mejillas seguían del color moreno que siempre fueron, en cambio, las de Matt se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. __—__No te cortes Matt, a las mujeres les gusta que las hagan sentir esa clase de experiencias. _

_Taichi Yagami estaba completamente fuera de sí. No sabía si realmente el sexo lo estaba volviendo loco, o era su poca capacidad para madurar en temas como esos. Porque Tai jamás fue maduro, siempre fue un niño el cual reía por todo. _

—_Careces del gen de la madurez, Taichi. Es un tema delicado, que lo sepas __—__le contestó __—__Ni tampoco es que a Sora le agrade las cosas que me estás revelando. __—__confesó. Porque sí, era un tema íntimo y el castaño hablaba de él como hablaba de fútbol. _

_Tai se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y habló: _

—_Tú eres el único que lo sabe. Eres mi mejor amigo, y no te cuento esto para subir mi ego como hombre, ni nada por estilo __—__apoyó sus codos en la mesa. Su sonrisa seguía impresa en el rostro, sus ojos se iluminaron y un sonrojo leve acaparó sus morenas mejillas __—__Sólo te lo cuento, porque estoy feliz de haberme entregado a la mujer que amo y que ésta me haya correspondido, es lindo, ¿sabes? Yo sé que quieres a Mimi, la amas, y por algo te lo pregunté. _

—¿Piensas en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? —una vocecilla lo distrajo. Miró hacia ella para toparse con sus dulces ojos. Estaba más linda que nunca, pensó. La luz de la luna la hacía ver preciosa. Siempre se fijaba en lo hermosa que era su chica, mas pocas veces se lo decía a la cara.

—Pensaba si de verdad los gatos tienen siete vidas —respondió divertido. Hizo un gesto para que Mimi se sentara a su lado y ésta aceptó. El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, la castaña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y le tomó la mano.

Matt podía sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello. Rico...

¡Mierda! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Extrañamente aquello lo… le incomodó, de una manera extraña. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y le dieron serias ganas de tirarse hacia ella para coger sus labios. Saborearlos, rozarlos, apretarlos y…

Matt se detuvo. Su pensamiento iba en mal camino. ¿Por qué todo eso se le vino a la mente sino hasta que Tai lo sacó de tema? Nunca había pensado en tocar a Mimi de esa forma. Jamás. Y ahora, que el tema salió a la luz, sólo quería eso.

Malditas hormonas de adolescentes.

—Mimi… —la llamó. Su voz se tornó ronca. Tenía que salir de la duda, definitivamente hablarlo con ella sería lo mejor.

—¿Dime? —la chica se levantó y lo miró fijamente, sonriéndole. Matt tragó saliva sonoramente, unas cuantas gotas de sudor pudo sentir en la nuca. Estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado nervioso.

—Ehm… —titubeó —Tú… yo… —se pasó una mano por los cabellos rubios, rascándose la cabeza.

—Tú y yo somos pareja —completó divertida la chica —Vamos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Desde cuándo tan vergonzoso chico rudo? —ironizó de una manera suave, jugando con él.

—Es que… tú y yo, p-podemos —se detuvo. Esas no eran las palabras correctas. ¿Cómo rayos le decía que sentía deseos hacia ella? —Podemos hacer eso —terminó por decir. Más tonto que nunca, Matt se golpeó mentalmente. Eso había sido lo menos ubicado y lo menos suave para decir las cosas. Temió por la reacción de la chica, porque, un hombre no puede pedir aquello tan importante de manera tan… poco sutil.

—¿Eso? —preguntó. Mimi se extrañó. ¿Qué era eso? —¿Hacer un pastel?

Yamato Ishida río sonoramente. Una carcajada imparable se le salió de sus labios. Mimi no podía ser más despistada que eso. No podía ser tan estúpidamente despistada. E inocente. Y pura.

Pura. Pureza, ella era sólo pureza.

—¡Hey! —golpeó despacio su brazo con un puño —¡No te rías! No sé de qué me hablas… —dijo apenada y con sus mejillas sonrosadas, inflándolas.

Matt se quedó mirándola fijamente, una sonrisa dibujaban sus labios. Sus ojos azules la miraban con ternura. Él la amaba así, pura. Y la seguiría amando así. Ya llegaría su momento.

—Sí, un pastel.

* * *

Yaaa, pueden lanzarme tomates, Tikeis (TK, sí me gusta escribir Tikei, mola xD) desnudos, Taichis, no sé. No acepto piedras porque duelen mucho xD! Y no se corten si desean criticar ciertas partes, cosas o de lleno el shot completo (:


	4. Perseverancia

¡Hola, hola! Aiinss, por fin puedo actualizar la tabla de retos. No sé qué decir, ah sí, que me fue EXCELENTE en Sociología, soy tan feliz. Me esforcé mucho para aquella prueba :')

Bueno, aparte de ese comentario random; quisiera darles las gracias a cada uno de ustedes, por sus hermosos rr.

**Sheccid Ishida, johita0310, RossMary, Kora **(mi wuashi rica), **Vanish.** Creo que les respondí a todas, menos a Rowss, porque a ella se lo comentaré en privado 1313. No se corten si desean hacer alguna crítica, para mí mucho mejor. Intenté tomar la recomendación de _Vanish_ (en cuanto a la narración), y digo que lo intenté, porque de verdad lo hice... pero siento que no salió tan bien :'c.

Me costó hacer la historia, tengo que serles sincera, no sabía cómo plasmarlo bien... pero dejé que mi imaginación volara e intenté hacerlo lo más creíble posible. Traté de dejar explicado todo... espero se entienda bien u.u

Muchas gracias a mi Twin _Shiroi Kimiko, _que revisó mis faltas ortográficas, redacción y me dio su opinión. Te amo Twincita!3

**Aclaraciones: **OneShots, Drabbles, para Retos a la Carta. Tabla Virtudes. Reto número 4: _Perseverancia._ **  
****Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes, NO son de mi propiedad. No lucro escribiendo esto. **  
**

* * *

**Perseverancia.**

—¿Qué te ocurre Matt? —oyó decir a un emocionado Taichi. Levantó la vista hacía sus amigos: reunidos, festejando, tomando y riendo sin cesar. Habían ascendido a Tai como Capitán de su nuevo equipo de fútbol. Las celebraciones eran obvias, todos querían que él fuese el que dirigiera al equipo en el campo de batalla —la cancha—; y en realidad, todos estaban muy felices por él. Su alegría, era la alegría de todo el grupo.

Él… él estaba intentando impregnarse de aquella alegría.

—¡Vamos Mattie! —el rubio hizo un gesto de disgusto ante el apodo usado por su mejor amigo— ¡Anímate, bebe un poco! —río.

Yamato negó con la cabeza. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, buscando una especie de escondite. No quería arruinar el festejo de sus amigos, ni mucho menos preocuparlos. Él tenía sus razones para estar así, y no necesitaba que ellos se enteraran. Volvió la vista hacía el resto del grupo y emitió a duras penas: "iré al baño".

Los chicos compartieron miradas confundidas. El semblante de Matt lo decía todo: las cosas no andaban bien. Nadie sabía el porqué del comportamiento del rubio, nadie se imaginaba qué pasaba; ni siquiera su mejor amigo, Tai, en quien confiaba mucho más. La preocupación comenzó a invadir al resto del grupo. Sora comentó que debían ir y preguntarle qué le ocurría, o tal vez, sólo tal vez, proporcionarle un abrazo para que él se sintiese protegido. Taichi negó con la cabeza ante la propuesta hecha por su novia. Siguió con la mirada el paso lento de Matt hacia el sanitario de los hombres.

Él debía hacer algo… debía.

—Iré a hablar con él —anunció.

—No —la melodiosa voz de Mimi Tachikawa detuvo sus intenciones. El moreno la miró detenidamente. Ella esbozaba una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie. Compartieron una mirada cómplice. Tai sabía que eso era lo mejor— Yo iré.

El castaño tomó asiento riendo y tomando el vaso para luego beber. Siguió con la conversación como si nada hubiese pasado, riendo nuevamente. Los chicos, confundidos, siguieron el juego del moreno.

~o~

¿Ir al baño? Já. Era la peor excusa dicha ante todos sus amigos. Era lógico que pensaran que algo le pasaba, mas él no iba a decir palabra alguna. Se sentó en la barra del local, al otro extremo de donde se encontraban sus amigos. Haría hora… el local cerraba a eso de las tres de la mañana. Miró su reloj para confirmar que le quedaban pocas horas de aburrimiento y además, de incomodidad.

1.55 hrs.

En realidad, le quedaba bastante.

Apretó con fuerza el vaso entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos, y dejando que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo. No quería estar ahí, ni sabía por qué había salido de su casa.

O quizá sí…

Las cosas no andaban bien con su familia. La reconciliación de sus padres, en un comienzo, fue muy grato. Tanto para él como para su hermano menor. Hermano menor, que, ahora estaba de viaje con sus compañeros de curso. Mejor para él, pues así no tenía que presenciar todas las discusiones y desmanes que sus padres generaban. Pero ahora, aquellos gratos momentos, habían pasado a ser unos agrios momentos. Tan amargos como la misma cafeína pura.

No lo entendía. Simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Para qué volvían a estar juntos? ¿Para pelear? ¿Para decirse mil veces en cara cuánto trabajó cada uno para sus hijos? ¡Era insoportable! Ellos no tenían ni la mínima vergüenza al discutir frente a él. ¿Por qué, simplemente, su padre no se iba nuevamente?

Él estaba grande, lo tenía más que claro; pero no por eso no le afectaban todas las barbaridades que expresaban sus padres. Le dolía. Y vaya que le calaba hondo.

—Pensé, por un momento, que habías ido al baño del local que está en la otra cuadra.

La vocecilla de Mimi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. La miró detenidamente… Ella sonreía felizmente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si él, a leguas, se viera en perfectas condiciones.

—Sí… quería un momento a solas —explicó.

—Vaya —respondió de inmediato la chica. Omitió lo dicho por Matt y se sentó a su lado, pidiéndole al cantinero una coca-cola. Ninguno de los dos habló por más de quince minutos. El silencio era inminente, mas no incómodo. Por una extraña razón, el rubio no se sentía mal ante la presencia de la chica. Quizá, porque ella irradiaba cada vez que podía felicidad. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña: sonriente. Como siempre. Una cálida sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

—Tú vida es perfecta, ¿no? —acotó de repente. Mimi suspiró sonoramente. Por fin él se atrevía a comenzar la conversación, para ella no era muy grato estar en silencio.

—No lo es, ¿qué te hace pensarlo? —preguntó aún con la sonrisa impresa en el rostro. Esta vez, ella lo miró.

—Siempre andas feliz… revoloteando por todos lados. Poco te falta para rodar por el césped —comentó un tanto irónico. La chica tan sólo soltó una risilla ante el comentario de Matt.

—Todos en un momento tenemos problemas —pausó. Pensando un momento en lo próximo que iba a decir: —Si te caes siete veces, levántate ocho.

Matt, algo descompuesto, levantó su vista hacia ella. Mimi lo miraba tiernamente, como queriéndole dar a entender que ella sabía perfectamente por lo que él pasaba y pensaba.

—Y qué pasa si a la séptima vez siento que no puedo levantarme… —comentó, con el ánimo por el suelo. No sabía por qué había dicho tal cosa. Estaba, prácticamente, dándole a entender a la chica que él realmente estaba muy mal.

—Sí puedes —contestó inmediatamente— Sabes… _Es duro caer, pero es peor no haber intentado nunca subir*_ —la chica tocó el hombro de Matt suavemente, para que él dirigiera su atención completamente en ella— No sacas nada con quedarte en el suelo y esperar un milagro o alguna escalera para poder subir. Tú mismo creas el camino hacia arriba, Mattie.

A esas alturas, el apodo proporcionado por ella, no importaba.

Ella tenía razón. Mucha razón. Nadie más que él podía sacarse adelante. Estando ahí, sin ánimos y sin poder hacer nada; no le ayudaban, simplemente lo retrasaban. Si él no se daba fuerzas a sí mismo, ¿quién más se las iba a dar? Nadie. Se llegó a cuestionarse a sí mismo... ¿cómo era posible, que con tan sólo esas palabras, ella lograra animarlo? Y sobre todo, ayudarlo...

No lo entendía y era mejor que no lo hiciera. Dejó que las palabras resonaran fuertemente en su cabeza.

El chico dibujó una leve sonrisa… el peso ahora, ya no era peso. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Gracias —pronunció apenas, desviando su atención hacia el vaso nuevamente. Mimi rió y dio media vuelta, mirando hacia el bar. El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia; pero esta vez, un silencio mucho más ameno que el anterior.

* * *

_(*) Theodore Roosevelt __(1858-1919)._ Cité su frase.

Ya, pueden lanzarme piedras o tomates, aunque prefiero tomates, de verdad xD! No duden en dejar su oponión, ya sea buena o mala, siempre y cuando sea constructiva ; )


	5. Desinterés

**Digimon NO me pertenece. **

**Historia hecha sin fines lucrativos. **

* * *

Tabla Virtudes para la comunidad Retos a la Carta de LJ.

Reto: Desinterés. 

* * *

**Desinterés**

**~o~**

—¡Me las vas a pagar, Matt!

Mimi gruñó sonoramente, harta de la situación. El grito que Taichi había pegado minutos atrás, estuvo al borde de dejarla sorda. Quiso tratar de callarlo, mas sus palabras no tenían resultado alguno. Tratar de callar a Taichi Yagami cuando estaba enojado era una misión imposible.

Miró a su lado derecho y vio cómo el moreno fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus manos en un puño, casi haciéndose daño él mismo ante la fuerza empleada. La castaña no hallaba dónde rayos meterse. Ni sabía lo que pasaba, ¡no estaba enterada de nada!

Estaba en medio de dos patanes, porque a esa altura lo eran. Inclusive Yamato Ishida, quien estaba a su lado izquierdo, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa arrogante, desafiando con la mirada al chico del otro extremo. Mimi quería decirle que pararan el circo, que los gritos y las constantes provocaciones de ambos, se detuvieran en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, sus palabras entraban por el oído de ambos y salían por el otro sin siquiera procesarlas.

¡¿Qué debía hacer? Los ánimos estaban calientes.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa? —quiso saber. El moreno refunfuñó e inspiró tratando de calmar su ira. Mimi se lo agradeció mentalmente. Intercaló su vista con el rubio, quien negaba con la cabeza y le hacia un gesto diciéndole que él tampoco sabía— ¿Tai? —lo llamó, esta vez mirándolo con más calma. El aludido resopló.

—¡Que te diga tu novio, él sabe lo que hizo! —chistó entre dientes, nuevamente exaltándose. La chica posó su mano en el hombro y trató de calmarlo; Tai era impulsivo, y, en cualquier momento lo veía venirse contra ella tratando de alcanzar a Matt. El moreno contuvo la respiración, para luego ceder ante el gesto de Mimi. Relajó lentamente sus músculos y desvió la vista de los presentes.

La castaña rodó los ojos, inquieta. Estaba tranquilamente en su departamento con Matt, tratando de cocinar, cuando de repente unos fuertes golpes hacia su puerta se hicieron presentes. Taichi estaba como un león buscando a Yamato. Había entrado como alma que lleva el diablo y sin saludarla siquiera, se lanzó contra el rubio en un ataque de arrebato.

Y desde ese entonces, Mimi Tachikawa estaba parada en medio del lío, evitando que los dos no se mataran a golpes o se insultaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

—Matt, explícame por favor —rogó, tratando de buscar desde lo más profundo de su ser la calma y la paciencia que por momentos sentía que perdía.

—Ya te dije, no sé nada —zanjó ásperamente bajo la atenta mirada de Taichi. El moreno gruñó y lo miró desafiante. Matt alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica—. Te estás volviendo loco —proclamó.

Mimi le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—¡Basta! —chilló— Los dos van a estar en silencio hasta que llegue Sora. ¡Nada de provocaciones! —amenazó a ambos. El rubio asintió apenas, mientras que el moreno mantenía la vista fija en él.

La castaña había agradecido a los Dioses por haber encontrado su celular a tiempo, apenas la discusión comenzó entre los dos chicos, había tenido el tiempo de llamar rápidamente a Sora, quien no dudó un instante en correr hacia su departamento. A Mimi no le molestaba que ellos discutieran y que se gritaran, pero cuando pasaban el límite y los golpes iban y venían, la cosa era distinta.

El sonido de la puerta se hizo escuchar. La castaña miró amenazante a los chicos y les indicó con el dedo que se callaran. Entrecerró los ojos y ambos desviaron su mirada, tratando de contenerse. La chica apresuró el paso y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una agotada Sora.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió apenas entró al lugar. La pelirroja sintió la presión en el aire y casi pudo jurar que el ambiente se podía cortar con una tijera. Caminó junto con Mimi hacia los chicos— ¿Tai? —preguntó mirándolo y acercándose a él. El chico frunció el ceño.

—¡Lo voy a matar! —exclamó. Sora tomó su mano, tratando de buscar la calma en él. Odiaba cuando veía a su novio en este estado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Taichi la miró.

—Él… —pausó, inhalando y luego exhalando— Te abrazó, yo lo vi. ¡Y se hace el desentendido, hasta frente a Mimi!

Mimi alzó una ceja y por el rabillo del ojo miró al acusado. Yamato mantenía su expresión que minutos antes había adoptado: labios rectos, ceño fruncido y manos en los bolsillos.

Sora comprendía todo. Tai podía ser muchas veces despistado, pero cuando era celoso, se transformaba y sus sensores se prendían. Y nadie era capaz de deternerlo

Sólo ella.

Miró a Matt y luego intercaló su mirada con Mimi. Se acercó hacia ella y en un susurro le dijo «Lo siento», le guiñó el ojo y fijó sus ojos en el rubio, quien no comprendía nada.

Alzó su mano despacio y le pegó una abofeteada a Matt, instalando la duda en todos, menos en el moreno. Una fuerte y rápida cachetada le había llegado de golpe al rubio. Ishida abrió los ojos abruptamente y llevó enseguida su mano hacia la zona afectada.

—¿Q-qué rayos? —articuló aún con la sorpresa latente. Sora frunció los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Caminó hasta Tai, quien reía por lo bajo y le dirigía una mirada triunfante al apaleado.

—Já —rió el moreno, siendo él el sarcástico. Una risilla casi abrumadora para Yamato, pero para él, no era más que una sonrisa burlona; como la de un pequeño niño que logra su objetivo. Sora le sonría maternal, casi comprendiéndolo al cien por ciento. Entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron tranquilamente hacia la puerta, dejando el departamento de Mimi en silencio y a los dos en una situación incómoda.

O eso creía él.

Tachikawa fruncía los labios y se los mordía cada tantos segundos. Mantenía la vista fija en la puerta del departamento, sin decir palabra alguna. Simplemente no entendía. Ella no le hallaba conexión a nada. ¿Su novio se había estado abrazando con Sora? Tai los había visto, eso era seguro. Pero entonces, ¿por qué Sora le había pedido disculpas a ella y luego había golpeado al chico? Mimi comenzó a hilar todo rápidamente, tratando de comprender la situación. Sabía cuán comprensiva y regalona era Sora de Taichi. Y fue ahí, en ese entonces, cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de todo. La disculpa no era por haber abrazado a su intranquilo (en esos momentos) novio, sino por la cachetada que había propiciado a él.

Mimi cerró los ojos lentamente. Sora sólo protegía a Taichi.

Matt llevó una mano hacia la nuca, rascándose los cabellos, nervioso ante el silencio entre los dos.

—Puedo explicarlo —dijo finalmente. La chica lo miró. Mimi podía ver en los ojos de su chico la disculpa que no se atrevía a decir en palabras, tanto por el escándalo armado en su departamento, como por la acusación que Taichi había hecho.

Pero extrañamente, a ella no le molestaba.

—No me interesa —respondió, sincerando.

Simplemente no le interesaba.

El rubio sintió cómo las fuertes palabras de ella calaban profundo. ¡Odiaba que de repente las cosas se salieran de control! Todo por la culpa de su idiota y celoso amigo. Ya se las vería con él, a solas. No iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así.

No le gustaba enojarse con Mimi. Lo odiaba.

Mimi leyó cada gesto que Yamato hacia. Lo estudió cuidadosamente en cuestiones de minutos. Quiso reír ante la postura que él estaba tomando, mas no pudo hacerlo. Caminó lentamente hacia él, quedando frente a frente, a pocos centímetros del cuerpo nervioso de Matt.

—Confío en Sora, y por sobre todo, confío en ti —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, dando palmadas suaves al pecho del chico.

El chico suspiró y asintió lentamente, agradeciéndole con la mirada que fuese tan comprensiva. El peso de los hombros, que, antes mágicamente había caído sobre él, ahora se despejaba a paso lento. Ambos sabían que Taichi era un chico impulsivo y llegaba a ser tonto cuando los celos le cegaban.

—Podemos seguir con la comida, entonces.

—Uhm —dudó ella—, creo que debes recompensarme por todo el lío que armaron —sugirió riendo. El chico entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer?

—¡Comprarme un delicioso helado!

Sinceramente él no sabía si era desinterés lo que estilaba Mimi o interés, quizá picardía y manipulación.

Pero a él no le importaba. Ella era así.

Matt rió, asintiéndole y dándole a entender que lo haría. Que la mimaría. Como siempre lo hacia.

* * *

UUUUURRRHM. ¡Tanto tiempo sin subir este fic! Asdf, lamento mucho la demora. Los nuevos proyectos llenan mi cabeza y dejo de lado la Tabla. Gracias a Rowwmon por recordarme que Felicem estaba botado y que soy mala por tener abandonada la tabla e.é. Ayer dije que no actualizaría nada más que esta tabla, pero no puedo(?).

En fin~~

Espero que se haya entendido el Shot, o mini-shot. Es cortito D: La verdad no sabía QUÉ hacer con "Desinterés" :c Me hice un lío, y, además, quería que Sora le pegara a Matt, JUJUJU. Si no han entendido y quieren reclamarme, mi bandeja de emepés está abierta así como los rr. Sí, acepto reclamos.

Ahora, ¡gracias por sus revieews!

**johita0310, MeemsIshida, Rowwmon, Vanish y Cirelo.**


End file.
